Fuel feed modules are used in fuel tanks to feed fuels such as diesel or petrol from a fuel tank to a combustion engine, in particular to an internal combustion engine. For this purpose, a fuel feed module can have a reservoir pot, in which fuel stands ready and is then pumped to the combustion engine by an electric fuel pump, for example. Here, the reservoir pot is filled by means of an ejector pump. Fuel feed modules of this kind can be produced economically and efficiently.
In the case of saddle tanks, the fuel feed module can be arranged on the right-hand side of the saddle in the direction of travel, for example. The fuel is pumped into the fuel feed module both from the right-hand and from the left-hand side of the saddle. For this purpose, an intake line is provided on the left-hand side of the saddle, said line being connected to a, possibly additional, ejector pump in the fuel feed module. However, the production and assembly of this ejector pump can be associated with high costs and a large amount of effort.